victorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Avoid the Victors
"Avoid the Victors" is the fifteenth and final episode of ''SurvivORG: PORGlau''. Episode Summary Day 35 The Final 5 Immunity Challenge for the Melemumuu Tribe was the "SurvivORG Gauntlet", a SurvivORG staple which was a runthrough of assorted previous challenges that were used during PORGlau, including a jigsaw puzzle, a word search, and a slide puzzle. The players had to complete the challenges in order for the fastest time. 4 out of the 5 completed the challenge, with the top 3 coming within 5 minutes of each other. Victor finished in 47:07, Waful finished in 43:22, and Dark finished in 42:30, making Dark the season's 6th different Immunity Challenge winner, and his first of the season. Challenges Immunity= Immunity Challenge: The SurvivORG Gauntlent The players had to complete a rundown of previous challenge of the season, including a jigsaw puzzle, a slide puzzle, and a 10 words word-search, respectively. At the word-search, the players had the option to finish the challenge while taking time penalties for each wrong or not-found word. Winner: Day 36 Final Five Tribal Victor, who had an immunity idol that expired at Final Six, managed to convince Waful and Golden that it expired at Final Five, and was going to use it then. His plan worked, and as a result, he was not targeted at this tribal. Waful looked to target Golden, while Loren and Victor wanted Waful out. Dark and Golden voted with them, while Loren threw a vote to Golden after promising Waful he would not write his name down. However, Victor exposed Loren's plan to Waful as the votes were being read, ensuring Waful knew what his true intentions were. Waful called Loren a snake on his way out to become the 5th placer of PORGlau and the 7th member of the jury. The Final Four then learnt that this would be their last immunity challenge. Voting Confessionals Day 37 After last Tribal Council, it was announced that Melemumuu would have their Final Immunity Challenge the next day, taking place live in their Tribal Council. This immediately set the Final 4 strategy for all players into overdrive, with Dark starting to have doubts about his FTC chances to Loren expressing both that he claimed to be playing a successful and manipulating game and that he was guaranteed to lose for sure against Victor. Additionally, Golden wanted Victor out due to his threat status. At the Final Immunity Challenge, Melemumuu's battle for individual victory was in the form of War Trivia. 20 questions were given, with the winner being the one who answered the most questions correctly. Victor opened up with an early lead, but Golden stayed surprisingly resilient and converted on several key questions to lead into an 8-6 position over Victor with 2 questions left. Loren, out of the running in the game by several points, then boxed out Victor on the 19th question and sealed an Final Immunity Challenge win for Golden, their 3rd of the game, and a confirmed spot at Final Tribal Council. Challenges Immunity= Final Immunity Challenge: Live War Trivia The castaways had to answer questions regarding war history. There were 20 questions, and the player with the most right answers would win immunity. Only one answer per time was allowed; in case everyone got it wrong, the question would be reset and the players would be allowed to guess again. Winner: Day 38 Final Four Tribal The penultimate Tribal Council for Melemumuu started off directly after the live challenge at tribal. An explosive scene soon developed, after Loren pinged the tribe to tell them that he would be revealing something in the Voice Chat. Loren proceeded to tell the rest of the players that he would not bebe voting for Victor despite his threat level, and instead would be voting for Dark as part of his strategy, while also claiming that Dark did not deserve to make the end. This set off Dark and Golden at tribal. Dark railed on Loren's claim that he did not deserve to win, while Golden saw the attempt to bring Victor to the end a clear impediment in their chances of a Golden-Dark-Loren F3. This resulted in a prolonged public fight, with each making points to the jury. At the tribal, Victor argued to Dark that since he had a very small chance of winning, and did not want Loren to win, he should not vote with Golden to get him out and instead, vote with him and give him an assumed win instead of Loren. Therefore, Dark told Golden he was voting Victor but instead teamed up with Victor to vote out Loren in a 2-1-1 vote, shocking both Golden, Loren and the viewers. This resulted in a Final 3 of Golden, Dark and Victor. For the second straight season, the F3 was both entirely LGBT and from the same tribe. Voting Confessionals Day 39 Final Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Results Trivia * The episode title was said by Victor after blindsiding Loren, referring to his advice to him, where he claimed he needed to "avoid the Lorens" when playing.